1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device capable of double-sided display by being used for portable informational terminal equipment such as a cellular phone, and to a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional cellular phone, a cellular phone having a main display and a back-face display (a sub-display) for notifying arrival of an e-mail or time has been widely employed.
For example, there is a cellular phone having a structure where both a main display and a sub-display are transmission type liquid crystal panels. In this structure, both sides of one backlight device are each provided with a liquid crystal panel (for example, see Reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2001-298519).
In addition, there is an active-matrix liquid crystal display device using an active element such as a thin film transistor (hereinafter, referred to as a “TFT”) (for example, see Reference 2: Japanese Published Patent Application No. H9-171192).